Get your hands off of my woman!
by Harrys-chicka
Summary: Ron gets jealous of Hermione. Rated M just to be safe. Not sure what will prgress.
1. Something there that wasn't there before

A/N. Okay this is my first chappee of my first story, so it might suck. But, I do still want your reviews and criticism because it will be good for my next chappee.

I don't own the characters. I wish i did, but I don't.

Ron was sitting outside on a beautiful summer day. He was beginning to doze off when a shadow appeared above him. Startled, he opened his eyes and found Hermione towering over him.

" You know you should be studying, we have our N.E.W.T.'s coming up very soon, and you're out here sleeping? " Hermione said in a stern voice.

" Hermione, its Saturday, and since you got me up early this morning to study, Im tired." Ron said.

" Exactly, I got you up this morning to STUDY" She said, emphasizing the study. " And it seems to me no studying is going on here! "

"Well, you see, with you here yelling at me, your not studying either, so really you're just being hypocritical." Ron said.

" Don't you be a smart ass with me! " Hermione said, simply furious.

" and, might I add, it is very hard to slee—, I mean study, with you yelling at me." Ron said, in a perfectly even tone, clearly amused at how furious he was making Hermione.

" fine, I'll just stand here and watch you study, to make sure you are actually studying." Hermione replied, sitting herself down beside Ron. " Now open your book, you should be on page 276 by now."

Ron had no choice but to obey her, or he knew, that there would be hell to pay later. So, he opened his book to page 276, even though he was on page 20, and began to study with Hermione. The truth is, he liked her there with him, he enjoyed her company. If it had been anybody else, he would've gotten up and left. But with Hermione, it was different, and he didn't know why.


	2. jealousy bites

A/N I hope you guys like the story so far, there are no reviews but the first chapter was incredibly short. I'll try and make this one a little longer! Please review! I want suggestions!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that between now and my first chapter I have gained possession of the characters?

The next morning in the, when the gang was eating breakfast. Hermione recieved a letter.

" Its from Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, ripping open the letter.

"Dear Hermione" Hermione read aloud " oh he got my name right!" she exclaimed joyfully.

" Just get on with the letter" Ron said, groggily, clearly not enjoying the fact that Hermione was still in contact with Krum.

" I hope you are doing well there at hogwarts. Being out of school is nice, but I miss being around people, and I was wondering if I could come and visit you. I would love to see you again, I miss you . Please write back soon

Yours truly, Viktor, "

" Him, come here, again? " Said Ron, not liking what he heard.

" Oh this is wonderful, I'm going to go send a letter right now." Hermione said, getting up from the table and hurrying off in the direction of the owlery.

" Oh this is awful." Said Ron. " Come on Harry, you agree with me don't you mate?"

"Well, I think its fantastic that Hermione is so Happy about it" Harry said " But you obviously seem jealous that she's going to be spending time with him."

" What?" Ron said in fake anger " You think I like her, bossy, catty Hemione?"

" Yes" Was all Harry replied.

" Well your right" Ron said, turning a slight shade of pink " What does she see in him?"

" I dunno mate, but whatever he's doing. It seems to be working." Harry said

Suddenly an Idea dawned on Ron. It was perfect to win her love! Trying to hide the fact that he had just had an idea he hurriedly said.

" we should get going. Or we'll be late for transfiguration. McGonagall will kill us if we're late."

They both hurried of to their classes, Ron still marveling at his brilliance.

When they reached the classes they found Hermione already sitting in her seat with her parchment and quill out.

" How does she do it?" Ron whispered to Harry.

" Magic." Harry replied.

Later that evening Harry and Ron had quidditch practice. They met down at the pitch.

"Gather round her team." Harry called to the rest of the team. " okay, today we're going to have a srimmage. Everyone one their positions. Go."

Harry released all of the balls and kicked off the ground. His eyes were busy zooming around looking for the snitch that he barely noticed that Ron had missed every one of the shots at him. He stopped and watched Ron for a second before calling a time out. It seemed that Ron was doing flips and spind while trying to catch the quaffles.

" Time out" Yelled Harry, as he landed on the ground, the group following.

" What the bloody hell is going on Ron? Harry asked " What's with all the flips and spins?"

Ron Moved closer to Harry and whispered " Vell, I vas trying to show off for a certain somvone" Ron said in a Russian accent.

" What's with the accent Ron?" Harry asked, clearly bewildered.

" Vat accent? Oh you mean zis one? It is my natural accent. Do you like it?" ROn asked Harry.

" Oh I get it." Harry said, now realizing what Ron was doing. " You know that fancy quidditch that doesn't work, and accents that sound fake won't impress her. She's not that thick."

" Vat are ya talkin bout now 'arry?" Ron said, still talking in his false Russian accent.

" Ron, your not fooling anyone, and that quidditch makes you look like a fool." Harry said, now sounding slightly exasperated.

" Ya I guess your right mate." Ron said in his normal british accent.

" Now get back to playing everybody" Harry ordered the rest of the team.


End file.
